Between The Bars
by PlathFan96
Summary: Ty doesn't tell Bay that he slept with Aida, instead they stay together when he goes back overseas, but when Bay gets some astonishing news, what will become of the couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Between The Bars**

Chapter 1

Bay stood in the army base airport, trying not to cry.

"Bay, it'll be okay." Ty promised, brushing her hair behind her ear. "It's 6 months, that's only 180 days. Everything is going to be fine."

"I know," Bay sighed. "But that doesn't make it any easier."

"I know."

Bay looked around and saw that everyone was starting to head towards the planes.

"I love you." Ty told her, holding her face still so that she was staring into his eyes. "I'm going to come back to you as soon as I can."

Bay nodded, unable to stop herself from crying now.

"I love you, too." She sobbed, pulling his head down to kiss him.

When Ty kissed her, she felt like he was trying to make it last for the next 6 months. And she wished it could more than anything else in the world. When he pulled away, Aida was standing nearby looking sad.

"It's time to go." She told him, before looking over at Bay. "I'm sorry."

Bay nodded and stepped away, trying to wipe her eyes, but Ty pulled her back and kissed her one more time, pulling her into a hug afterwards.

"I'll e-mail you as soon as I can." He promised before turning away.

Aida put a hand on his shoulder and started to follow him, but Bay stopped her. She reached up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Please, you have to take care of him." She knew she sounded desperate, but how was she supposed to sound? Her boyfriend was about to spend the next 6 months in a warzone. Aida smiled sadly at him, then pulled her into a hug.

"I promise. I'm not letting anything happen to him. To any of them." She looked into Bay's eyes as she spoke, squeezing her arms reassuringly.

"I promise you will get him back all in one piece and just as attractive as ever."

Bay laughed through her tears, nodding.

"Thank you."

Aida smiled at Bay one last time and then walked away, following the rest of her platoon out onto the tarmac, and Bay was left with the other army wives and girlfriends. Mary Beth came and stood beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on." She guided Bay out to Ty's truck, which Bay was keeping for him while he was gone. Bay stopped when they got outside, staring at the truck. Bay handed Mary Beth the keys, unable to even think about driving.

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" Mary Beth asked her.

Bay shrugged and stared out the window as they drove back into the city, towards Bay's house. Mary Beth got the clue, she had done this enough times to know that Bay just needed to be with someone right now.

"Why don't I take you to Regina's?" She offered, but Bay shook her head. Regina would ask questions, she would try to make her talk about it. Bay wanted silence.

"Can you take me to Emmett's?"

Mary Beth looked over at her quizically, but did what Bay asked. When she pulled up to the house, Bay didn't move and Mary Beth decided to get out and find Emmett.

"Bay is in the car," she signed to him when he answered the door. "Ty left this morning, and I don't want her to be alone, but she asked me to bring her here."

Emmett nodded, looking around Mary Beth to the truck.

"I'll get her," he signed, "Thanks."

Emmett walked out to the truck and opened Bay's door, crouching down in front of her, putting a hand on her knee and waiting for her to look at him, but she doesn't. Finally he squeezed her knee, reached over her and unbuckled the seat belt, then lifted her out of the car and carried her inside. Melody saw him carry Bay in, but decided to give them some time before she tried to help. Emmett took Bay into his room and put her down on the bed, where she kicked her shoes off and crawled under the comforter, turning to face the door.

"He's gone." She finally signed to Emmett, who was sitting on the bed beside her, over an hour after

"Only for a few months. He'll be home soon." Emmett assured her.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Bay demanded. "What if something happens and I lose him?"

"You can't think like that. You have to focus on the positive."

"Like what?"

"Like getting into Pratt and senior year," Emmett suggested.

Bay nodded, trying to agree with what Emmett was telling her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Finally, Melody stuck her head into the room. What she saw made her want to cry as much as Bay was. Bay was lying on her son's bed, sobbing into his pillow while Emmett tried to comfort her, rubbing her back and signing whenever she looked at him. Melody stepped into the room and knelt down beside the bed so that she was at eye level with Bay.

"How you doing?" she asked, brushing Bay's hair out of her face.

Bay shrugged in response, and Melody's heart went out to her.

"I'm making dinner, do you want to stay?"

Bay nodded and thanked Melody, who smiled in response before squeezing Bay's hand and walking back out of the room. Once she was back in the kitchen, Melody texted Regina and invited her to dinner, hoping that she would be able to take Bay home afterwards. Bay needed her mother right now, even if she didn't see it herself.

When Regina showed up, Bay was still hiding in Emmett's room.

"How is she?" she asked as she helped Melody set the table.

"Not good. I don't think she's spoken all day. She's just been lying in Emmett's bed. She's not even crying anymore." Melody shook her head sadly.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Regina sighed and walked out of the kitchen towards Emmett's room.

"Hi Sweetie," she knocked quietly and Bay looked up. "How are you doing?"

Bay shook her head and Emmett continued rubbing her back. The look Regina gave her broke her vow of silence, though and Bay burst into tears. Regina jumped into action, sitting down beside Emmett and pulling Bay into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Honey. It's okay. Everything will be fine. He'll be home soon."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Bay snapped.

"No, but it will soon. Come on, you need to get out of bed. Melody made lasagna."

"I'm really not hungry. I just want to sleep."

"Nope. Come on." Regina stood up and then turned to Emmett. "You need to get her out of bed."

Emmett nodded in solidarity and then turned back to Bay and started signing. Regina couldn't see what he was saying, but whatever it was got Bay out of bed.

Nobody really spoke during dinner, and Bay just picked at her food, but at least a third of the piece of lasagna Melody had put on her plate was gone by the time they had gotten to dessert.

"Thanks for dinner," Bay signed, getting up. "But I just really want to go home."

"Okay, I'll take you." Regina smiled and stood up as well, thanking Melody and following Bay out to the car.

Regina tried to start a conversation with Bay numerous times, but was shut down. Bay just stared out the window, trying not to think about Ty, but failing miserably. So instead, she tried to think of what had been the best part of their last week together. She just kept remembering all the time they spent in his bed. That was the best thing she could remember. When she got home, Bay went straight to bed, despite Regina's attempts to make her stay and talk. All Bay wanted right now was to talk to Ty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**2 Months Later...**

She was almost back into the swing of things when it happened. She was late. At first she had attributed it to Ty being gone. To the stress of worrying about him, and going back to school. By the second month she knew that she was wrong. Which was why she was standing in a drugstore bathroom holding a little plastic stick. Particularly a little plastic stick with a pink plus sign. Positive. Pregnant. Pregnant with Ty's baby. Ty who was in a war zone halfway across the world, far away. Unable to comfort her or take care of her. In constant danger.

_What are you doing Bay?! This is not the time to think about Ty being in danger. You're pregnant! _

"Bay!" Daphne knocks on the door and it's like the loudest sound in the world. "Bay, let me in!"

Bay reached behind her and pulled the door open, allowing Daphne to enter, and handing her the test.

"You're pregnant?"

"It does appear that way..." Bay told her, staring at the test.

"We need to get you to a doctor, get a real test done. You can go to the clinic! Dr. J can do it-"

"Daphne!" Bay waved a hand in her face. "I really don't want to think about that right now."

"You need to. That's the only way you're going to know for sure."

Bay sighed in resignation and nodded.

"Fine. Can we go now?"

"Yes, absolutely. Come on." Daphne started to walk out of the bathroom, then turned and pulled Bay into a hug. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

The clinic revealed that Bay had, in fact, been correct. She was pregnant. And now she had to tell her parents... all her parents. And Ty. God, how was she going to tell Ty? This was not the kind of news she wanted to share over a shady video chat. But there was no other way to do it.

"Should I tell Ty first, or should I tell Jon and Katherine and Regina and Angelo?" Bay asked as she and Daphne sat in the driveway.

"Maybe start small. John and Katherine first?"

Bay took a deep breath, nodded and followed Daphne into the house.

"Mom!"

"I'm in the living room!" Katherine called back, and Bay led Daphne into the room.

"Hi girls!" Katherine greeted them, looking up from her book. "How was your day?"

"Mom, I need to tell you something," Bay blurted it out before Daphne could try and drag out the experience trying to help.

"What's wrong, honey? Is it Ty?" Katherine stood up and walked over to Bay, rubbing her arms, but Bay pulled away.

"Mom-" she started and then stopped herself. "MomI'mpregnant." She shoved it all into one word, one breath. It was really a miracle that Katherine understood it at all. But she did. Bay saw the shock, and then the anger, and then the confusion pass over her mother's face. And then Katherine looked at her daughter, and smiled sadly.

"It's going to be okay, Sweetie." She pulled Bay into her arms and squeezed.

Bay was too stunned to do anything other than hug back. And then she started to cry.

"It's okay. We're gonna figure this out." Katherine rubbed Bay's back and led her to the couch. Daphne followed, sitting beside them.

"Hey guys!" John walked into the living room with a smile on his face, but then stopped in his tracks when he saw his wife and daughters sitting on the couch. "What's wrong? What happened?" he demanded, kneeling down in front of the couch. Nobody answered. Daphne stared at her hands, and Bay put her head on Katherine's shoulder, not looking at her father.

"Katherine? What happened?"

"Bay's pregnant."

Daphne chanced a look at John, and what she saw terrified her. He was angrier than she had ever seen him. Angrier than she had ever seen anyone.

"What?" it came out as a growl, more than a question.

"John," Katherine got up, putting a hand on his arm, but he shrugged her off.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME POSSESSED YOU TO DO THAT?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS MEANS!?"

Bay shook at each word, trying not to let him get to her. He was just angry. He didn't mean what he was saying.

"HOW DO YOU THINK THIS LOOKS ON ME?! I'M A GODDAMN SENATOR WITH A PREGNANT DAUGHTER!? YOU HAVE COMPLETELY EMBARRASSED THIS FAMILY! YOU'RE A DISGRACE!"

That one hurt, more than anything he could have told her, that hit her the hardest. This was every fear that she had ever had. That her father was ashamed of her. That he didn't love her. It was everything she had been telling herself since the beginning of high school, and he had just thrown it out in the open. He hated her. She was a disgrace to the Kennish family.

"John!" Katherine looked pale, and incredibly worried. "John, stop it!"

"NO! I WILL NOT STOP IT! SHE HAS DISGRACED OUR FAMILY!"

"This is not the 1940's John. These things happen, it's not the end of the world!"

"Do NOT defend her!" John whirled on Katherine. "Do not baby her. She did this to herself, and now she has to get herself out of it!" Katherine stared at him in shock, unable to reply.

"You're going to get rid of it."

This was the turning point in the conversation- the part where Bay returned to the situation at hand.

"No." She stood up and faced her father, pulling herself together.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, no. I'm not killing my baby."

"I don't really care what your opinion on the matter is. You're getting an abortion."

"No, I won't. I will not get rid of my baby like it's a piece of trash. This is mine and Ty's baby. Not yours." And with that, she turned and walked out of the room.

"Bay!" John called after her, but she didn't stop. "Bay Kennish you come back here right now!"

Daphne quickly followed her sister out the door. Katherine tried to follow as well, but John grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Bay!" Daphne jogged to catch up to her, following her back out to her car.

"I have to get out of here." Bay told her, climbing into her car and slamming the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I just have to get out of here."

"I'm coming with you."

"No." Bay held out a hand to stop her. "I mean, I appreciate it. Really. But I just want to be alone with my thoughts right now. Figure out what I'm gonna do next."

"Okay, but text me if you need me."

"I will. Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Can you pack some of my stuff up after John calms down?" Bay asked. "I definitely don't think I'll be coming back here anytime soon."

"Absolutely. Where do you want me to take it?"

"I don't know. Angelo's? I'll have to tell him and Regina at some point. Probably within the next few hours, seeing as John will inevitably be calling to yell at Regina for giving birth to a whore."

"Bay, you're not a whore!" Daphne cut in abruptly.

"I'm not saying I am. I don't think that about myself. But that's what John thinks."

"He's just upset-"

"No, he's not. He's just taking this as his opportunity to get out everything he's had on his chest for the last 2 years about my not being his daughter. It's fine."

"Bay-"

"I have made my peace with it." Bay looked back at the house and sighed. "Look, I really just want to get out of here."

"Okay, I'll text you later."

Bay nodded and turned the car on, putting it in drive and pulling out into the road.


End file.
